A user may have an electronic device which allows the user to be contactable by, for example, telephone, e-mail, SMS/MMS messaging, and social media. The electronic device may alert the user that a communication has been received or is being received, for example by displaying an icon, sounding a beep/tone, sounding a ringtone, illuminating a display and/or an indicator light, and/or vibrating.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.